Kingdom Hearts: A New Blossom
by Capricornius
Summary: It has been almost five years since Kairi and Sora were separated, quite long, huh? When they meet again, new dicoveries will be made, secrets will be revealed and most importantly, love will be found, could they deal with this? Rated Teen for vocabulary.


Kingdom Hearts: A New Blossom

by

Whiterosesdie

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...I wish I did...

Chapter 1

We meet once more

I tried to concentrate on my science homework as my thoughts drifted to my dreams. I flicked the remote control, looking for something interesting; dreams still there. I explain; during the past three weeks I was having this dream over and over again. I was in a white room with a boy about a year older than me, seventeen or something. His angelic face reflected emotion and kindness filled his eyes, his beautiful, deep-blue eyes. I had an obsession about this guy, and he wasn't even real! Anyway, back to homework, I didn't even know what the heck I was doing. _Oh, screw it, who are you trying to fool? _I turned off the TV and got off the sofa, throwing the notebook on my bed. I went downstairs as I heard grandma's moans.

"Oh, Kairi, could you pass me the pills? I can barely breathe with this pain." She said as soon as she saw me. I fetched the little orange bottle on the counter and handed it to grandma with a glass of water.

"There you go, grandma." I smiled gently.

"Thank you, Kairi-san." Poor grandma, she had to look after me after my parents died when I was little, but now I think I was the one who looked after her. Her health had aggravated this summer and it was getting worse everyday, pity.

"I'll take a walk so don't expect me before 8:00." I said taking my keys.

"Okay." I waved and opened the front door.

"Love you." And I closed the door behind me. I walked to the car and got in.

I turned the ignition and off I was.

The dull, boring town was sad to my eyes. The same thing over and over again. Traffic wasn't that bad tonight, what a relief! I parked my car in front of a building called Shiraki Teahouse. Today I felt strangely anxious, waiting for something. I got out of the car and walked down the crowded street. The burning air stroke my face as I passed by people who didn't look like me, who didn't feel like me. At school, I was an outsider. At home, I was an outsider. Everywhere I went people treated me with coldness. I was new in this town, but other people newer than I were treated with much more kindness. I hadn't always lived here, I moved here a year ago. My past, present and future were soaked in pain, the worse of all pains; losing the person you love.

However, we have to keep on living. What's the point in having all you want if you won't enjoy it? The ocean breeze was refreshing as I got closer to my destination. It was a sunny summer day without a cloud.

Soon enough I was at the dock, the salty smell of sea embraced me. It was sunset, my favorite time of the day. The red, blazing sun was almost gone, painting the sky of orange, red, blue and purple; beautiful sunsets like this were common here. I took my sandals in my hands and walked over the soft sand, I was crying silently, sunsets brought me nostalgia. I walked into the water until my white skirt was wet up to the mid-thigh. I couldn't take this anymore; I needed to scream, I needed to cry until I fell asleep. I collapsed on the sand underwater; I remembered my 'other life' perfectly.

"_I'll come back, I promise"_

"_I promise"_

I remembered how he loved the sea or anything related to water. I remembered Destiny Island, my other home; I remembered our times together. I remembered our last day, I couldn't take it, I missed him so much, I remembered his promise. He would come back, no matter what, he'd be with me. Now, four years have gone by and I still wait faithfully, I still wait in front of the eternal sea for him. I loved him more than you could ever imagine, I loved his perfect face, his deep-blue eyes, his light brown hair, his brave personality, everything. He was the one who haunted my dreams, the one who tortured me every night with happy memories now consumed with grief and pain. I loved that boy with all my strength. I loved him, I loved him.

I felt something wrong, I didn't know what it was but I felt it from deep inside myself. The feeling was growing inside of me, fast and steady. I tried to get up from the lukewarm water but I couldn't, I tried to scream but I couldn't. I was panicking and all of a sudden I blacked out.

I found myself standing in a big room made out of wood and carved walls. The designs were familiar; the Keyblade was repeated hundreds of times. The windows were covered by curtains except one. I could see it was around noon. Everything was a blur, shadowed by a dense cloud of confusion.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud to myself.

"You are in the kingdom of Aerynte, young girl." A man's voice echoed throughout the room. I turned around to see a tall, silver-haired man. He stepped closer and took my hand.

"What happened? Who are you?" I said, trying to take my hand out of his, I couldn't, he was too strong.

"I'm Riku, Kairi." My heart sank as I looked into his eyes. Same blue eyes I remembered from four years ago. I put my arms around him and hugged him affectingly, tears filled my purple eyes.

"Riku...How?" I whispered. A tear spilled onto my cheek, he wiped it ever so gently I thought those couldn't be the rough hands of young Riku.

"The time passes much more faster than it does in Earth, so when we came back to look for you, you looked so young, you were merely fourteen years old while we were twenty four. We, or at least Sora, couldn't come up to you that way, he knew he would scare you. I couldn't wait much longer so I decided against him and came looking for you. Then I realized you moved to another place, which made it even more difficult and complicated. I looked for the places where you had friends or relatives, then I found out you were living with your grandmother. For the past three months I've been looking for the opportune moment to talk to you." Riku finished his explanation and smiled.

"Whatever happened to Sora?" I asked very concerned.

"Well, he's here, but it's like he wasn't. He won't speak to anyone. He locks himself in his room and barely comes out to see the rays of the sun." He said sadly. "It's such a beautiful place, he really would enjoy it. That was the other reason I brought you here. Maybe you knew some way of making Sora happy…I don't want him to be so down." I felt curious. What happened to Sora to feel that way? What happened during the years we were separated? I didn't knew the answer yet, but I was determined to solve this.

"But…what happened to you guys all these years?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Where to begin, huh?...you do know that Sora defeated the Heartless, don't you now?" I nodded, "Clearly, yes. After that, we spent time looking for ways to get out of that world…we only dug ourselves into a deeper hole. We entered the kingdom of Aerynte, big surprise was that we _could_ get out of the place, but we were in some kind of trance-like state we could do nothing else. Years later we learned how to control the spell. Then Sora and I went looking for you, and what do we found? A fourteen years old teenager! We came back and I started looking for ways to meet up with you; I couldn't lose hope like Sora did! So I waited until three months ago. And that's it!" He said adding a huge, no, colossal grin for the dramatic end. Idiot.

"That's great…is this your house?" I said looking around. It wasn't Riku's style. This was far too fancy.

"No, it isn't my house. I'm a guest here."

"Huh? Guest? Why?" Hadn't he said he actually _lived_ here?

"Yeah… let's just say I'm quite…admired here." A sheepish, no, a prideful yet embarrassed look appeared on his face. In that very moment, a beautiful young woman came into the room and kissed Riku briefly. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close and smiled.

"And this girl here, she's Airike, my wonderful girlfriend." She smiled broadly, hitting his shoulder in a playful way

"Nice meeting you. You must be Kairi, Sora told me a lot about you, didn't he, Riku?" She said shaking my hand, Riku nodded knowingly. _What? He remembers me? And I thought he would never even think about me! As a matter of fact I never thought of seeing him again!_

"Oh God…I thought he wouldn't remember me." I replied with the most casual way I could manage. I looked at the couple. It was so nice to see Riku happy with this girl, she seemed very nice and by the looks they gave each other it was obvious that they were completely in love. Airike was a small, blonde haired beauty. Her big celery-green eyes sparkled with the blazing sun in them. She was wearing a light white dress that made her look no less than an angel. She whispered something in his ear and a grin formed on his lips.

"Kairi, could you please excuse us for a moment?" Riku said as he and goddess-like Airike left the room. There was something about their eyes that told me that I should not ask why. When the door closed I pulled a chair and sat, waiting patiently. _Grandma! I told her I would be home by eight, dammit! _I start fidgeting with the hem of my skirt, my patience is being washed away and replaced by a veil of worries. Moments later I heard someone groan outside the room, quickly getting closer.

"You know how I hate it when you drag me out of—" The voice came to a halt. He is there. Standing at the doorframe both perplexed and astonished. I'm too stunned to say something. He didn't look like Riku, whose years were noticeable from afar, but he looked handsomer than ever. Now that I was looking into his blue eyes I knew this was true, even though I thought for four years that he might be dead, that he didn't exist anymore. But now, looking at him so alive, it made strange feelings stronger in my heart.

A/N: So, how was it? Please R/R then I could post chapter 2!


End file.
